Billy Brown
|birthplace = Inglewood, California |family = |yearsactive = 1993-present }} William "Billy" Brown is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Detective Nate Lahey in the legal drama series How to Get Away with Murder. Biography Brown was born on October 30, 1970, in Inglewood, California. Little is known about his past, including the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Brown got his first on-screen role in 1993, when he was cast as a boy in Boston in the biographical drama movie Dreamrider. Brown got his first major role in 2011, when he was cast as Richard "Death Row" Reynolds in the boxing drama series Lights Out. Since then, Brown has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, How to Get Away with Murder, Adventure Time, Proud Mary, Sons of Anarchy, Legends, Hostages, Dexter, Star Trek, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Cold Case, Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Brown first portrayed Rick Ware, a detective investigating a series of homicides, in the Season Two episode "Fear and Loathing". Brown then portrayed a coffee shop patron in the Season Six episode "Compromising Positions". Filmography *Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) - Bronze Tiger (voice) *How to Get Away with Murder - 60 episodes (2014-2018) - Detective Nate Lahey *Proud Mary (2018) - Tom *Adventure Time - 3 episodes (2015) - The Vampire King (voice) *Sons of Anarchy - 14 episodes (2012-2014) - August Marks *Legends - 2 episodes (2014) - Robert McCombs *Hostages - 14 episodes (2013-2014) - Archer Petit *The Following - 3 episodes (2013) - Troy Riley *Dexter - 11 episodes (2011-2012) - Detective Mike Anderson *Transformers Prime (2012) - Cliffjumper (voice) *Second Coming (2012) - Unknown Character *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2012) - Joe Marshall *Reconstruction (2011) - Sam *Lights Out - 11 episodes (2011) - Richard "Death Row" Reynolds *Criminal Minds - "Compromising Positions" (2010) TV episode - Coffee Shop Patron *CSI: NY - 2 episodes (2004-2010) - Business Pedestrian/George Thomas *Californication (2009) - Marcy's Date *Southland - 2 episodes (2009) - Talib *Star Trek (2009) - Med Evac Pilot *Race to Witch Mountain (2009) - Carson *I Am Bubba (2008) - Bubba *Lakeview Terrace (2008) - Patrolman *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Chop'aa Notimo (voice) *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Dirt - 3 episodes (2007-2008) - Tweety McDaniel *Cloverfield (2008) - Staff Sergeant Pryce *Backyards & Bullets (2007) - Craig Winslow *Company Man (2007) - Unknown Character *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Fear and Loathing" (2007) TV episode - Detective Rick Ware *Sleeper Cell (2006) - Jimmy *E-Ring - 3 episodes (2005-2006) - Master Sergeant Meeks *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Doberman (voice) *House of the Dead 2 (2005) - Griffin *Cold Case (2005) - Donald Williams *Full Spectrum Warrior (2004) - Williams (voice) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (2004) - Master Zez-Kai Ell (voice) *NCIS (2004) - Chief Petty Officer Velat *Hot Shots Golf Fore! (2004) - Various Voices (voice) *Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation (2004) - Private Ottis Brick *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) - Additional Voices (voice) *As Told by Ginger - 4 episodes (2000-2003) - Mr. Patterson/Delivery Guy (voice) *Steel Battalion (2002) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Superman: The Man of Steel (2002) - John Henry "Steel" Irons (voice) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Rhino (voice) *Jet Set Radio Future (2002) - DJ Professor K (voice) *Jet Set Radio (2000) - DJ Professor K (voice) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) - InGen Worker (credited as Bill Brown) *The Beautician and the Beast (1997) - Fireman (credited as Bill Brown) *Geronimo: An American Legend (1993) - Native American (credited as Bill Brown) *Dreamrider (1993) - Boy in Boston 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors